Número Equivocado (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Lady of the Slash
Summary: Zoro marca un número de teléfono equivocado al intentar hablar con su amigo... Pero acaba siendo impresionante.


**NdT**: ¡Hola a todos! Este fic es una traducción autorizada de Wrong Number, de StarkBlack (solo tenéis que escribir, porque ahora Fanfiction no deja copiar eso que veis. Si os fijáis en el link de esta historia después del nombre de la página hay una "s". Pues eso es lo que tenéis que sustituir. Aquí el link: s/4925890/1/Wrong-Number). Si os gusta y sabéis algo de inglés no lo dudéis y dejadle a ella también una review.

Solo un par de cositas antes de que leáis el fic. La primera es que Bones, por si le falla a alguien la memoria es Daz Bones, Don 1º de la Banda Baroque. La segunda que Bo Peep es... ¿Habéis visto Toy Story? Pues la pastorcita sería una Bo Peep. También se menciona el anime Bleach, pero no hay spoilers. Ah, y los luchadores que se mencionan son de judo.

Nada más. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Número equivocado**

Zoro contempló al trío de chicas riéndose de manera histérica, intentando sentarse una en el regazo de la otra mientras la cámara del fotomatón hacía las fotos. La más alta de las tres estaba sentada encima de la más bajita, y la pequeña rubia estaba fingiendo asfixiarse al ser "aplastada". La tercera del grupo estaba lo suficientemente borracha para pensar que sentarse a caballito encima de ambas era una buena idea, y se subió encima de sus amigas, provocando los gritos de risa de las otras dos.

Zoro imaginó que eso habría sido sexy, si le fueran las chicas.

Estaba sentado en la barra del segundo piso del club. Estaba apostado en una de las esquinas detrás de un balcón que le daba una buena vista de la barra del primer piso y la puerta delantera del club. Tragó el último trago de su cerveza y comprobó su reloj por décima vez. ¿Dónde coño estaba Bones? ¡Tendría que haber llegado hace más de media hora! ¡Maldito fuera por hacer ir a Zoro hasta ese jodido lugar!

Estaba a punto de pedir otra cerveza cuando un cuerpo cálido se acercó a él.

—Hola, guapo, ¿estás aquí con alguien?

Zoro miró por el rabillo del ojo y maldijo mentalmente. Era la rubia del fotomatón.

Hizo un gesto al barman y contestó tan educadamente como pudo, pero manteniendo un aire desinteresado en su voz.

—He quedado con un amigo.

—¡Oh, genial! —la rubia esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Mierda, estaba borracha— ¡Yo también tengo aquí un par de amigas! ¿Queréis veniros de fiesta?

Zoro se encogió de hombros y cogió la Heineken fresca que le tendía el camarero con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Depende de lo que quiera hacer mi amigo.

La chica tendió su mano y se tambaleó un poco al levantarse. Llevaba el pelo en dos trenzas, un look que la hacía parecer una adolescente, y que le cortaba el rollo a Zoro por completo.

—Soy Lindsay. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Zoro —contestó secamente, sin coger su mano.

—Deberías llamar a tu amigo, Zoro, se está haciendo tarde. Mi amiga Kat de allí —hizo un gesto hacia sus amigas que los miraban desde las mesas del billar— se convierte en una calabaza a las dos.

Zoro era reacio sobre llamar a Bones, porque si llegaba tarde probablemente fuera porque lo habían retenido en el trabajo. Pero estaba algo desesperado por deshacerse de la pesada de Lindsay, así que sacó su teléfono. Su amigo le había escrito el número de su nuevo teléfono unas horas antes en una servilleta, y rebuscó por su bolsillo hasta que encontró el arrugado trozo de papel. Era una muestra perfecta de lo vago que podía ser Zoro a veces, pero le daba igual. Ya metería el número en su teléfono después de llamarlo.

—Solo será un segundo —le dijo a la rubia, y se volvió hacia la barra.

Después de dos tonos, una voz apagada contestó.

—¿Hola?

—Joder, tío —gruñó Zoro— ¿dónde estás?

Zoro oyó masticar y un largo trago antes de que la voz continuase.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que dónde estoy? Estoy en casa.

Zoro gimió, dándose cuenta de pronto de que la voz del otro lado no era la de su amigo.

—Ah… Lo siento —murmuró—. Creo que he marcado el número mal.

—Hey, no pasa nada.

Zoro colgó, avergonzado, pero solo por unos segundos. Marcó rápidamente el número otra vez, y aplastó la palma de su mano contra su otra oreja para escuchar los timbres.

Descolgaron, y la misma voz de antes contestó.

—Lo siento, tío. Sigo siendo yo.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Zoro— Puto… bah, lo siento, tío. Mi amigo es idiota, me ha escrito mal su número.

—No pasa nada —Zoro oyó el ruido de una lata al abrirse—. Hey, ¿dónde estás? Suena como si tuvieras la Novena Guerra Mundial de fondo.

—Solo es música —respondió Zoro—. Estoy en un club.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Purr? ¿R Place?

—Nope, Polyester's.

—¡Bleh! —se rió la voz. Una agradable risa que atrajo la atención de Zoro— ¿Qué coño haces ahí? ¡Ese lugar es una mierda!

Zoro sonrió y apoyó sus codos en la barra. "Están dándome platón. Es la cuarta vez que han puesto Rihanna en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y tengo a una maldita pastorcilla Bo Peep intentando que me monte una orgía con ella y sus amigas. Estoy a punto de estrellar mi cerveza contra la barra y cortarme las venas.

—Oh, y yo soy el amigo que te ha dejado plantado.

—Correcto.

—Bueno —el ronco barítono que se estaba volviendo más y más interesante a cada segundo canturreó a la oreja de Zoro—, tan solo tienes que seguir hablándome unos pocos minutos, tal vez pillen la indirecta.

—Están muy borrachas —mencionó Zoro.

—Mucho mejor, puede que pasen de ti si creen que eres demasiado lió.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco decepcionado al preguntar:

—Pareces tener mucha experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

—¿En qué? ¿Sacarme chicas de encima? Sí, soy bastante bueno en eso.

Zoro sonrió pero, vaciló al oír un estrépito de fondo.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

—La tele —respondió el otro—. Estoy viendo anime.

—¿Ah, sí? —el interés de Zoro aumentó todavía más. El anime y los dibujos del sábado por la mañana eran las debilidades de Zoro— ¿Qué anime?

Otro trago largo y Zoro oyó el ruido de una lata.

—Bleach. Acabo de empezar a verlo. Mi amiga me lo recomendó cuando descubrió que me gustaba Naruto.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Zoro— Quiero decir, ¿qué está pasando?

—Eh… Ichigo está liándola en la Sociedad de Almas, y acaba de pelear contra el tío calvo.

—Ah, genial —sonrió Zoro—. Casi has llegado a la pelea contra Kenpachi. Es mi favorito.

La voz rió.

—¿El tío del parche en el ojo? ¡Es increíble! Es super fuerte, pero no tiene sentido de la orientación. ¡Es muy divertido!

—Puedo identificarme con él —rió Zoro.

—¿Tú también tienes un mal sentido de la orientación?

—No —mintió Zoro—, soy increíble y super fuerte.

—Ja ja.

—En serio.

El otro se rió otra vez y, incluso por encima de la alta música del club, Zoro oyó el clic de un mechero y el sonido de la bocina de un coche de fondo. Se preparó para presionar al otro chico por un poco más de información. No podía contenerse, le era fácil hablar con él, y eso era muy poco habitual para Zoro. Tenía problemas para conocer y hacer amigos con su personalidad áspera y sus miradas duras.

Por no mencionar que el chico sonaba como si fuera jodidamente sexy.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde estás ahora? —preguntó con cuidado— Oigo coches.

—En casa, de hecho. He salido al porche a fumar. Mi amigo tiene un restaurante y me deja vivir en el apartamento de arriba. Está muy bien, pero la pega es que está en una calle muy transitada.

—Ah, entonces es un pequeño precio a pagar. Yo vivo en un piso con otros dos chicos. Uno está estudiando Física y tiene que tener silencio todo el puto rato, y el otro es como… No sé, una pelota de goma o algo.

El sonido de una risa inundó de nuevo los oídos de Zoro, y se maravilló de lo rápido que se estaba acostumbrando a ese sonido.

—Bueno, suena divertido. Yo casi nunca puedo ver a mis amigos porque estoy trabajando todo el rato.

—Ah, ¿es por eso que estás en casa viendo anime un viernes por la noche? —bromeó Zoro.

—Sí, es que acabo de terminar mi turno. Pero lo cierto es que solo estoy matando el tiempo hasta que empiece el combate.

El corazón de Zoro dio un salto.

—¿Combate?

—Sí, Mui Goohan va a pelear contra Santiago Check en Tailandia y van a emitirlo en directo a las dos y media.

—¿¡Qué!? —Zoro se atragantó— ¿Eso es esta noche? ¡Pensaba que Check iba a pelear contra Watanagi esta noche y que el combate en Tailandia era mañana!

—No, tío. ¡Check dio una paliza a Watanagi anoche cuarenta y siete a… creo que dieciocho o algo! Las aperturas de Watanagi eran de locos. No creo ni que Check sudara la camiseta.

—Goohan también va a acabar igual esta noche, es lento con la recepción después de su gancho.

—Su juego de pies da pena. Siempre parece como si se fuera a caer.

—Sí —suspiró Zoro—. Mierda, quería ver esa pelea.

—Todavía no son las dos y media, tienes algo de tiempo.

—No tengo cable. Iba a coger prestado el salón de mi amigo mañana por la noche.

—¿El mismo amigo que te ha dejado plantado?

—No —rió Zoro—. El hermano de mi compañero de piso. Va a estar en algún sitio pijo mañana por la noche.

—Necesitas conseguir cable, amigo.

—Lo sé… —Zoro suspiró y repasó mentalmente la lista de sus amigos, preguntándose quien lo dejaría entrar en su casa para ver la televisión mientras estaban fuera. Las posibilidades eran escasas. Franky probablemente estaría celebrando una fiesta en su casa, Robin seguramente ya estaría en la cama, y Kaku sin duda ya estaría rodeado de coca y chicas fáciles. Nope, no iba a ser posible.

—Eh, bueno… Hey, ¿dónde trabajas?

—En el restaurante de abajo.

—Eh, hey, eso tiene sentido. ¿Eres cocinero?

La voz rió ligeramente.

—Chef, de hecho. Los cocineros dan la vuelta a hamburguesas e hidratan puré de patatas precocinado.

Zoro sonrió.

—¿Tú no das la vuelta a las hamburguesas?

—Ni de broma. Los cocineros por debajo de mí dan la vuelta a las hamburguesas. Y tampoco rehidrato nada excepto la leche, y eso es solo de vez en cuando.

Zoro pasó una mano por su rostro. Sabía que debía de acabar esa conversación y colgar antes de empezar a colarse por un chico que ni siquiera había visto nunca. Pero mientras miraba alrededor, inspeccionando su campo de visión, divisó a Lindsay empujando a sus dos amigas en su dirección.

—Oh, mierda… —bufó— Creo que tengo problemas.

—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué?

—Bo Peep está volviendo con su rebaño.

—Oh —Zoro oyó una puerta cerrarse y volvió a haber silencio al otro lado una vez más—. Bueno, entonces diles que eres gay o algo. Que no estás interesado.

Zoro se quedó quieto, no muy seguro de cómo tratar ese tema en particular.

—No. Definitivamente no. No me siento… cómodo con eso —se las arregló para decir.

—Oh —Zoro se sorprendió al oír un poco de decepción en la voz del otro—. Lo siento. No quería…

—No, no —lo interrumpió Zoro—. No quería… Es que… ah… —joder, sonaba estúpido. Miró hacia las chicas, y Lindsay lo saludó mientras se acercaba— No puedo, eh… Casi han llegado hasta donde estoy.

—Diles que tienes que mear.

—¿Qué?

—Diles que tienes que mear y trata de escaparte.

—Eh, vale —Zoro se levantó, no muy seguro de porqué estaba escuchando a una persona que solo conocía desde hacía diez minutos.

—Pero sé simpático, si eres maleducado puede que se den cuenta o te sigan y te molesten. Haz como que parezca que más a volver.

Zoro se volvió hacia el trío de chicas borrachas y sonrió.

—Lo siento, señoritas. Necesito ir al lavabo. ¿Podríais esperarme aquí un minuto?

Lindsay soltó una risita y apoyó una mano en su pecho.

—Claro, no nos moveremos de aquí. ¿Puedo pedirte otra cerveza mientras esperamos?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

—No, aunque gracias. Necesito la cabeza despejada si voy a teneros a las tres para mí solo.

Las chicas se rieron y Zoro se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Eso ha sido muy inteligente, tío. Estoy impresionado.

—Me siento como un completo idiota.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud del primer piso, Zoro consiguió llegar hasta el fondo y se metió en el baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Vale, ahora… ¿Dime otra vez por qué estoy en el baño?

—¿No tenías que mear? —rió la voz.

Zoro rió entre dientes.

—Vamos, tío, ¿por qué me has hecho bajar hasta los baños? ¡Dan asco!

—Puedo oírte mejor. Y tal vez ahora puedas convencerme de que no eres un homófobo.

Zoro suspiró.

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces dime lo que es.

Zoro se frotó los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba en los baños de un club hablando con alguien que no conocía (ni siquiera sabía su nombre) sobre cosas que ni siquiera había podido hablar todavía con sus amigos? ¡Era de locos! ¿En serio estaba haciendo esto?

—Yo, eh… —empezó— Todavía no se lo he dicho. A nadie, ¿vale? Y no puedo confesárselo por primera vez a alguien que no conozco en un club.

La voz se rió en su oído.

—Te das cuenta de que acabas de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Zoro cerró los ojos. Sí, era estúpido. Solo se oía silencio al otro lado, y Zoro sintió como una piedra cayendo en su estómago al darse cuenta de que sin duda el otro chico había tenido suficiente de él.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaban de colgarme? —dijo a nadie en particular.

—No, ¿por qué iba a colgarte? No es como si fueras a violarme por teléfono.

El pulso de Zoro se aceleró. Pensó en las cosas que el otro había dicho antes en la conversación y sintió mariposas reemplazando la piedra de su estómago.

—Entonces… ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Zoro, no gustándole lo vulnerable que sonó.

—Pues claro que me parece bien.

—¿Cómo… de bien?

Zoro oyó un pequeño suspiro y mucho movimiento.

—Mira, estoy vistiéndome. Si estás en Polyester's entonces estás en la Dieciocho. Bajando a cinco minutos hay un café llamado Iris. Está abierto las veinticuatro horas. Te veré allí.

—Yo, eh… —Zoro no sabía qué decir— ¿En qué dirección?

—Solo baja la colina. Está al mismo lado que el club.

Zoro asintió antes de darse cuenta de que el otro hombre no podía verlo.

—Vale… Allí estaré. Soy Zoro… Por cierto.

—Sanji. Te veo en quince minutos

* * *

Después de darse la vuelta y pasarse dos veces, Zoro finalmente encontró el Iris, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra que le daba una buena vista de la puerta. Había una atmósfera agradable en el café, luz suave, decoración de buen gusto y lo que parecía un fantástico pastel de ruibarbo. Después de esperar un par de minutos, Zoro pidió un café e intentó calmar su acelerado corazón. Había quedado con un chico. Un chico que parecía como si estuviera medianamente interesado. Vale, puede que muy interesado. Después de todo había dejado la comodidad de su apartamento después de un largo turno de trabajo para quedar con él en mitad de la noche.

Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron y la cabeza de Zoro se alzó como si tuviera un resorte. Un hombre con pelo marrón oscuro y una larga gabardina marrón entró. Sacó su cartera y pidió un café con leche sin sentarse.

Zoro se relajó. Ese hombre no era Sanji, su voz era demasiado grave. Además, era demasiado mayor. El gris estaba empezando a cubrir su oscuro cabello, y había profundas arrugas en su frente y bajo sus ojos.

Volviéndose hacia su café cada vez más frío, Zoro tomó un largo sorbo y pensó en pedir un trozo de la tarta del mostrador. Estaban echando las noticias en la televisión encima de él y Zoro dividió su atención durante unos minutos. Contempló a los políticos sin prestarles realmente atención y observó su reloj. Casi quince minutos exactos. El nerviosismo tensaba el estómago de Zoro, y casi saltó cuando las campanillas de la puerta sonaron otra vez. Levantó la vista y se quedó sin respiración.

Joder, si ese era Sanji estaba buenísimo. Tenía pelo rubio que caía suavemente sobre sus ojos, piel con un aspecto realmente suave, un rostro hermoso con solo un poco de perilla acentuando su mandíbula e increíbles ojos azules que captaron su mirada y la sostuvieron con una ligera sonrisa.

—Te ves igual que como suenas —dijo Sanji mientras se acercaba. Su voz sonaba diferente a como lo había hecho por teléfono, pero no tenía pérdida.

El rubio se sentó en el taburete a su lado y Zoro no pudo evitar que sus ojos le echaran un vistazo otra vez. Sanji era delgado, pero obviamente hacía ejercicio. Un torso que parecía durar días cabía cómodamente en una chaqueta de cuero, y los vaqueros azules se ajustaban a unas piernas musculosas y largas, muy largas.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Zoro.

Sanji negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta tu voz.

Zoro sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder y miró hacia otro lado. Odiaba la facilidad con la que ese chico le hacía sonreír. Era como si Sanji pudiera romper todas sus defensas solo con unas pocas palabras, con una mirada.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Sanji.

—Sí.

Sanji sonrió y cogió el café de Zoro. Dio un pequeño sorbo e hizo una mueca.

—Ah, necesita crème.

—No me gusta la crème —Zoro apoyó la barbilla en su mano. Le encantaba la manera en la que el flequillo rubio de Sanji caía como una cortina enmarcando solo uno de sus expresivos ojos.

—Entonces necesita vodka.

—Eso sí que estaría bien.

Sanji señaló la puerta con su cabeza.

—Entonces vámonos de aquí. Tengo vodka en casa. No soy un gran bebedor, pero siempre tengo porque mis amigos sí que lo son.

Zoro se incorporó y se miró las manos. De repente sintió temor y se reprendió mentalmente por no seguirle la corriente. Iba a joder algo prometedor otra vez, y no podía evitarlo.

—Yo… Yo no… —se aclaró su garganta y volvió a mirar a Sanji— ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? Porque yo no… Lo cierto es que yo no hago eso…

Sanji sonrió, poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, estoy intentando ligar contigo, Zoro. Pero no para tener sexo, eso puede venir después. Es solo que eres la primera persona que he encontrado interesante en los últimos meses y no quiero dejarte ir así —se levantó y puso un par de dólares en la cuenta—. Además, ¿no necesitas un salón y cable para ver la pelea de esta noche?

Zoro reaccionó. Su corazón volvía a latir un poco más rápido bajo sus costillas. Esa extraña tensión en su estómago volvió también, pero era soportable y ahora Zoro se sentí más emocionado que nervioso.

—Sí, sí que lo necesito.

Sanji volvió a señalar hacia la puerta.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ace levantó la vista de la pila de papeles de su escritorio para ver a Bones tropezando al entrar por la puerta de la oficina con una pila de archivos. El hombre de pelo oscuro sonrió y dejó su bolígrafo.

—Qué, ¿cómo ha ido?

Bones dejó los archivos y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla.

—Recibí un mensaje de Zoro estaba mañana diciéndome que era un capullo —rió suavemente el hombre alto—. Pero también me dijo que había conocido a alguien y habían hecho buenas migas, así que daba igual.

Ace asintió, y su sonrisa le llegó hasta sus orejas.

—Sanji me envió un mensaje esta mañana. Dijo que el chico más sexy que ha conocido nunca lo llamó anoche por accidente, pero que acabaron pasándoselo bien y viendo una pelea en su apartamento.

Bones alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Eres un genio, Ace, ¿qué puedo decir?

Ace cogió su bolígrafo y volvió a sus papeles.

—Te dije que eran tan parecidos que da miedo.

—Solo has visto a Zoro una vez. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Vive con mi hermano, tío. Sé más de lo que debería saber sobre ese chico.

Bones asintió, volviéndose hacia sus archivos.

—Me alegro de que funcionase. Zoro necesita echar un polvo más que nadie que haya conocido en toda mi vida.

—Bueno —rió Ace—. Conociendo a Sanji, eso pasará enseguida. Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra…

**Fin**


End file.
